Myuu Yagiri
Persoonlijkheid: Een vrije vogel. Ze wilt zich nooit vestigen op dezelfde plaats, daarom trekt ze ook altijd rond. Ze heeft een droom om een partner te vinden die haar kracht geen probleem vind, maar die droom heeft ze al een lange tijd geleden begraven en is door gegaan. Ze is nogal heethoofdig en kan daardoor haar controle over zichzelf makkelijk verliezen. Ze slaagt nogal veel mensen als ze niet doen zoals het moet, ze is namelijk goed opgevoed. Al haar deugnieterij is van haar afgeleerd toen ze nog heel jong was. Ze is ook erg hebberig en is overmatig bechermend over haar familie en vrienden. En vriendje, als ze er een had, eh. Ze houdt heel erg veel van haar broer en oom, Namie vindt ze niet echt tof. Zij is ook degene die haar fantasie heeft afgenomen van haar. Namie vindt haar ook niet echt aangenaam en lijkt haar zelfs bijna te haten. Ook al geven haar broer en oom haar liefde, ze haat zichzelf om haar kracht en opvliegendheid. Ze heeft op een cursus zelfbeheersing gezeten, maar heeft het lokaal aan duigen gegooid. Ze kan zich ook normaal gedragen natuurlijk, maar op de een of andere manier willen mensen haar altijd irriteren. Ze pesten haar ook soms voor haar vuurrode haren, lengte en diepzee-blauwe ogen. Maar op momenten dat het veel te erg wordt, komt haar broer meestal om haar te kalmeren. Ze kan aardig zijn en vriendelijk, beleefd ook natuurlijk, maar ze kan ook een grote mond hebben en soms nogal opscheppen over dingen. Ze zit graag in weides en rustgevende plaatsen, maar gaat ook graag naar een bar of een club of iets dergelijks. Ze is intelligent, en kan daarover opscheppen, maar houdt zich liever stil om de neiging te weerstaan. Ze is betweterig. Maar ze droomt ervan vrienden te vinden dat hen niets kan schelen en gewoon haar vrienden willen zijn van hoe ze is. Maar die droom heeft ze ook al opgegeven en trekt zich daarom meestal weg van de mensen. Ze is dol op kinderen en is daarom ook kinderarts geworden. Haar hobby's zijn: Tekenen, schrijven, dansen, zingen en vechten. Ze heeft ook rare gewoontes, zoals snurken en alleen vlees eten. Ze lacht ook raar en knort wanneer ze lacht, ze probeert het af te leren, maar dat lukt niet. Ze heeft ook iets met het scheldwoord 'Kisama'. Zo noemt ze iedereen die haar irriteert. Ze heeft veel gereisd en heeft hun taal leren kennen. Dus ze durft mensen uit te schelden in andere talen. Het is heel ongehoord. Maar ja, zo is ze nou helemaal. Uiterlijk: Myuu is een vrij grote vrouw, maar heeft daar geen problemen mee. Haar lichaam heeft een zandloper vorm en is donker door het lopen door de warme zon in de tropische landen. Ze houdt van kinderen, maar haat volwassenen omdat ze hun kinderen slecht behandelen en niet goed beschermen. Ze heeft lange vuurrode haren die tot net onder haar achterste valt, stijl. Ze heeft diepzee-blauwe ogen die indringend, warm en eindeloos zijn. Ze draagt meestal een licht bruin jackje, een witte mouwloze T-Shirt met blauwe lijnen aan de uiteindes, een gescheurde jeans en zwarte botten. In de zomer verandert haar kleding niet erg, maar het verandert wel. In de zomer draagt ze haar jackje niet, draagt ze slippers en een gescheurd shortje. Ze draagt geen jurk, dat is gewoon uitluistend. Geen JURKEN!! Ze kan wel rokken dragen, maar dat is een uitzondering. Als Myuu moet werken, draagt ze een gewone lange jeans en een witte T-Shirt met bruine bottinen. Geschiedenis: Myuu Yagiri is geboren op 14 Februari als jongste meisje van de Yagiri familie. Ze heeft op heel jonge leeftijd haar ouders verloren en dus moest ze met haar broer en zus verhuizen naar Ikebukuro, naar hun oom. Myuu was de heethoofd en ondeugendste van de familie. Ze was altijd erg wild en liep altijd alleen door de straten. Ze maakte ook altijd een puinhoop van het huis als ze haar altijd binnenhielden omdat ze straf had. Haar oudere zus Namie moest altijd haar rommel opruimen en had er op den duur genoeg van. Dus besloot ze om Myuu haar verbeelding, wilderigheid (of hoe je dat ook noemt) en deugnieterij van haar af te nemen en zo haar dromen en fantasie te vernietigen en haar een duf, beleefd en gehoorzaam meisje te maken. Nu wist ze de oneerlijkheid en hardheid van de wereld en geloofde in niets meer. Niet in dromen, feeën, de Kerstman, niets. En op school was het ook al niet zo makkelijk. Ze werd daar gepest voor haar haar, ogen en lengte. Dat is snel gestopt door haar kracht en de kinderen werden daardoor bang voor haar en verachtten haar. Op de middelbare school was het er ook niet simpeler aan toe. Door de verachting, is ze zich meer en meer van de mensheid gaan afbreken. En toen kwam het toppunt. Een paar jongens hadden ervoor gekozen om haar met zen allen in een hoekje te drijven en probeerden haar te verkrachten. Dat kwam niet goed uit natuurlijk. Ze heeft hun stuk voor stuk afgemaakt. Niet vermoord, maar ze kwamen wel in het ziekenhuis terecht. Ze heeft geen ernstige straf gekregen, omdat ze heeft uitgelegd wat de jongens met haar wilde proberen, en is weggekomen met de hele zomervakantie nablijven. Daarna had ze geen last meer van irritante kinderen, want door wat ze had gedaan met die jongens, waren ze allemaal vreselijk bang van haar. Toen ze was afgestudeerd van de middelbare school heeft ze haar broer, oom en zus verlaten om te gaan studeren in Oxford, Engeland. Ze heeft daar gestudeerd en zo een master diploma behaald. Dan heeft ze daar een praktijk als kinderarts geopend, legaal. Ze had daar een appartementje en alles. Alleen ontbrak er een partner die haar accepteerde voor haar innerlijk, uiterlijk en kracht. Omdat ze de vrije vogel is zoals ze altijd al is geweest, trok ze uit Engeland weg naar Afrika om daar kinderen te helpen, ook weer legaal. Ze moest steeds minder haar kracht gebruiken, maar soms wel wanneer de ouders van de kinderen haar irriteerde omdat ze hun kinderen niet goed behandelde. Ze heeft met haar oom en broer al die jaren niet gecommuniceerd en heeft beslist om dan naar Ikebukuro terug te keren. Om haar familie weer te zien en hopelijk daar een partner te vinden of anders geeft ze het op. Relaties: Seiji Yagiri thumb|Seiji Yagiri. Myuu's jongste en geliefde broer. Ze houdt ziels veel van hem en probeert hem ook manieren bij te brengen. Hij is ook degene die haar kalm kan krijgen als ze krankjorem wordt. Ze doet beschermend over hem en laat dat dan ook merken. Ze vindt zo te zien zijn vriendin niet erg leuk en te geobsedeert, maar als hij gelukkig met haar is, kan ze haar accepteren. Het deed Myuu pijn om hem te verlaten, maar ze probeert al die verloren tijd in te halen met de tijd die ze zal doorbrengen in Ikebukuro. Ze probeert hem ook terug naar school te laten gaan, maar dat gaat niet zo makkelijk. Seitarou Yagiri Haar geliefde en enige oom. Myuu beschouwt hem als een vader en houdt zeer veel van hem. Ze vond hem ook eerst haar grote voorbeeld, omdat hij sterk genoeg was om opeens drie kinderen bij zich te nemen en op te voeden. Myuu wilde net zo sterk worden als hij. Maar na de tijd verstreek kreeg ze een ander voorbeeld, maar hield nog steeds evenveel van hem. Ze heeft, tijdens de haar studie en reistijd, niet met hem gecommuniceerd. Maar ze probeert dit ook goed te maken in de tijd dat ze in Ikebukuro is. Namie Yagiri thumb|Namie Yagiri. Myuu's oudere en verachte zus. Zij is degene die er voor gezorgd heeft dat Myuu van jonge leeftijd in niets meer geloofde en de werkelijkheid van de wereld ging inzien. Zij zorgde ervoor dat Myuu beleefd en duf werd en als Myuu niet deed wat er van haar verwacht werd, werd ze door haar geslagen. Echt verachtelijk. Myuu heeft nooit enige affectie gehad van haar zus, ze dacht zelfs dat Namie haar haatte. Het is ook zo dat Namie een beetje jaloers is op Myuu, omdat Seiji haar leuker vind. Daarom hebben Myuu en Namie geen goede band met elkaar en proberen elkaar zo veel mogelijk te vermijden. Maar nu, na een tijdje met elkaar te hebben rondgehangen, soort van, proberen ze hun gebroken band te herstellen en een echte zuster band te vormen. Shizuo Heiwajima thumb|Shizuo Heiwajima. Myuu en Shizuo's band begon niet erg goed. Eigenlijk feitelijk, op het begin haatten ze elkaar. Het kwam allemaal door een accident. Shizuo was Izaya aan het achtervolgen, zoals gewoonlijk, terwijl Myuu met Seiji naar zijn appartement ging. Shizuo gooide een drankautomaat naar Izaya, maar het belandde op Myuu. Meteen draaide het op een gevecht uit. Seiji had hen uit elkaar gehaald en toen ze elkaar nog een laatste blik gaven, voelde Myuu iets vreemds kriebelen in haar buik. Op het begin ging ze ervan uit dat het haat was. Maar de dag erna kreeg ze weer dat gevoel toen ze de hele dag aan hem moest denken en toen begon ze toch wel te twijfelen. Na haar ontmoeting en achtervolging met Orihara Izaya kwam ze Shizuo weer tegen en belandde in een gevecht met de twee. Myuu werd door Shizuo K.O. geslagen en werd wakker bij Shinra, die haar verzorgde. Toen Shinra het over Shizuo had, voelde ze dat vreemde gevoel weer en werd pissig. Weer ging ze ervan uit dat het haat was, maar dat bleek niet zo te zijn. Seiji was degene die het ontdekte. "Oh, je hebt het zo te pakken" citeerde hij haar en dat liet haar toch wel even nadenken. Maar nadat ze Shizuo bijna had gekust op de lippen en hem ook dergelijk op zijn wang gekust had, twijfelde echt over haar gevoelens en begon te denken dat het liefde was in plaats van haat. Toen ze bang was dat hem iets ernstig ging overkomen toen hij beschoten werd, realiseerde ze zich dat ze echt van hem hield. Omdat hij zoveel op haar lijkt. Na het accident had Shizuo haar meegenomen op een date en daar had hij bijna zijn liefde verklaard aan haar. Bijna. Maar Arashi kwam ertussen. De volgende dag ging Myuu op zoek naar Shizuo en vond hem in het sushi-restaurant, waar ze Simon ontmoette, en zag hem met Vorona, zijn leerling. Ze dacht dat het zijn vriendin was en verliet hen dus. Shizuo kwam achter haar aan en ze hadden een heftige ruzie. Nadien hebben ze elkaar voor geen twee dagen aangesproken en waren beide een wrak door elkaar. De volgende dag ging Myuu vertrekken naar Amerika. Shizuo volgde haar naar het vliegveld en uitte zijn liefde voor haar in woorden. Myuu wederkeerde zijn gevoelens en zo werden ze wat ze nu zijn: Twee mensen met een rare relatie. Tsuki Heiwajima thumb|Tsuki Heiwajima. Tsuki is Myuu's allerbeste en enige vriendin. Myuu leerde Tsuki kennen toen ze samen met Shizuo in zijn appartement zaten en elkaar bijna hadden gekust, maar Tsuki kwam net op dat ogenblik thuis. Het was natuurlijk wel een beetje beschamend tussen hen. Maar dat werd al meteen vergeten toen ze het goed met elkaar begonnen te vinden. Toen Seiji geen pannekoeken met Myuu wou eten, had Myuu Tsuki uitgenodigd en terwijl hadden ze elkaar alles verteld over hun verleden. Op dat moment besloten ze dat ze elkaar zagen als zusjes. Tsuki stond ook helemaal achter Myuu toen ze ontdekte wat voor gevoelens Myuu had voor haar broer. Toen Tsuki hoorde van Myuu over Shizuo en Vorona, stond ze achter Myuu in plaats van haar broer. Toen Myuu symptomen begon te krijgen van het PMS Syndroom hielp Tsuki haar daarmee. Toen ze naar Amerika ging, had ze aan Tsuki beloofd om elke dag contact met elkaar te houden. Tsuki en Myuu hebben dus een hele sterke band.thumb|left|Myuu Yagiri Myuu Yagiri.jpg Myuu.jpg Myuu and her Bagage.jpg Myuu Fighting.jpg Myuu in Skirt.jpg Myuu Smiles.jpg Myuu Y.jpg Myuu Yelling.jpg The Myuu Walk.jpg Myuu 2.jpg Myuu 3.jpg Myuu 4.jpg Myuu Christmas.jpg Myuu in Jogging Clothes.jpg Myuu in Schooluniform.jpg Myuu Kawaii.jpg Myuu Snake Like.jpg Myuu's Cooking.jpg Myuu's Hair in a Ponytail.jpg Shizuo Smokes.jpg Is that soo.png Seiji Smiles.jpg Categorie:© All Right Reserved Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Auteursrecht